


Time's Ghosts

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Theory, Frozen Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: The last thing Zari remembered was Rip and Sara arguing with each other, and somewhere in the distance Ray had been yelling at her to strap in. But she never got a chance to make it to her seat and instead everything went black.After that, things got more interesting.In which Zari is stuck in another plane of existence with only Gideon as her guide.





	Time's Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly a terrible fic with little plot. I also wrote this before the detailed summary for 3x11 came out, so definitely AU at this point. But at least it’s done.

The last thing Zari remembered was Rip and Sara arguing with each other, and somewhere in the distance Ray had been yelling at her to strap in. But she never got a chance to make it to her seat and instead everything went black.

After that, things got more interesting.

* * *

 

“So, you don’t usually have a human form?” Zari asked again. She watched the brunette wander around the library, stopping at the bookshelf.

“I’m fairly certain I already answered that question multiple times, Ms. Tomaz,” Gideon responded as she browsed the books available.

“Well, explain it again.”

Gideon turned and fixed the other woman with a stare before sighing and explaining, “I can manifest a physical form if needed, normally a holographic projection or in someone’s mind. But all of this? It’s just a construction, something to help link the physical world to my computers. It doesn’t usually appear.”

“So, why now?” Zari asked with crossed arms.

Gideon threw up her arms, “I don’t know. I don’t know everything-”

“Really?”

Gideon shot her a warning glare, “I do however have some theories.”

“By all means, theorize,” Zari gestured as if to give Gideon the floor to speak.

The AI sighed and took a seat in one of the armchairs, “When you were injured, the Waverider was circling around a black hole. Time slows down the closer you get to the center due to the gravitational pull. Essentially, we’re frozen in time. Not moving forwards or backwards. Time is strange, it’s like water – ripples and waves and constantly moving and changing. But it can adapt as well, so many aberrations go unnoticed because no one knows they were aberrations.”

“That’s what this is?” Zari frowned, “An aberration?”

“No, you are,” Gideon replied.

“I – I don’t understand,” Zari shook her head.

Gideon smiled, “This place has always existed technically speaking, at least for me. Where we are isn’t necessarily the Waverider or in the computer systems – more like a plane which exists between the two. Whenever the Time Masters had to make routine repairs and maintenance, they found it easier to collaborate with something familiar, something they could visualize and touch – the ship and a humanoid AI was easy to imagine. It appeared when they needed it. Time doesn’t move here, at least not in the sense you know. It was easy to reach this place from the Vanishing Point for that reason.”

“So me being here,” Zari started slowly.

“You are not supposed to be,” Gideon finished, “An aberration.”

“So, how am I here then?” Zari demanded.

“You were in a coma – still are,” Gideon corrected herself, “You are connected to the life support systems I run and time is frozen. The conditions are perfect for this plane to appear now.”

“Well how do I get out?”

“I’m working on it,” Gideon reassured, “I am perfectly capable of multitasking – even if babysitting wasn’t high up on my list of to-do things. Now come on,” she stood up suddenly, “We’re being summoned.”

* * *

 

“How did we get here?” Zari gasped as she let go of Gideon’s hand, “We were just in the library, now we’re on the bridge.”

“You have no problem with time travel but instantaneous teleportation is a problem?” Gideon questioned incredulously. She shook her head, “I told you, this is just an interface to interact with the ship.”

“Is it always like this for you?” Zari asked as she circled around Ray and Mick as the former tried to lecture the latter about his third beer for the day. “I mean, they can’t see us. Like we’re ghosts.”

“We can interact with the ship, not with the people on it,” Gideon nodded as she stepped closer to the console next to Rip. “I am still only the AI. All of this is simply to make it easier for you to comprehend what it is I do. It’s what the Time Masters used it for.”

“Gideon! I know you’re up and running because you just talked to Amaya a few minutes ago,” Nate stared at the ceiling. Zari realized now how strange the action seemed considering Gideon was standing directly across from the historian. “Some help please?”

“Apologies, Dr. Heywood,” Gideon’s voice echoed through the speakers as she spoke, “I was otherwise occupied.”

“With what?” Nate demanded.

“Beginning repairs to the ship, maintaining critical life systems – all incredibly important, unless of course you would like me to cut off the oxygen simply to listen to you?” Gideon sassed back. Beside the AI, Zari caught Rip biting back a smile. She didn’t think the man was capable of it.

Even Zari chuckled a little, “You really don’t like him, do you?”

“I suppose he has his moments,” Gideon shrugged, “Besides, you can hardly talk. You hacked me, remember?”

“Okay,” Sara raised her hands before chaos could descend properly, “Nate, cool it. Gideon, what’s the damage so far?”

Gideon stepped up and touched a button on the console, pulling up schematics of the Waverider. She touched the holographic picture, red-blinking dots of light appearing wherever she pressed her finger. “The left engine is critically damaged. We are currently idling around the black hole, but it will only be a matter of time until gravity pulls us in.”

“How much time?” Rip asked.

“Accounting for the slowing of time due to the gravitational distortions,” Gideon tilted her head as she looked at Rip. Zari could practically see how she was still calculating in her head, it occurred to her that this woman was still a computer – no matter how she looked otherwise. “I would estimate one hour and forty-six minutes.”

“Ray, Wally, think you guys can fix up the engines by then?” Sara asked them.

Wally shrugged easily, “Speed is a specialty of mine.” Gideon gave the young man a patronizing smile.

“You will still have to listen for my instructions,” Gideon reminded him.

“Of course, Gideon,” Ray promised.

“How’s Zari doing?” Amaya spoke up, “How much longer until she’s awake?”

Gideon looked at Zari and walked over to her, grabbing her wrist to feel her pulse. Then she reported, “Her vitals are steady. But you will have to wait until she wakes up normally, I will continue to monitor her.”

“This is so weird,” Zari muttered under her breath.

“You’ll get used to it,” Gideon smiled.

“How come they can’t hear you when you’re talking to me?” Zari asked.

“Because I choose not to project my voice. To you it looks like I’m speaking here and on the speakers, for me, it’s just normal,” Gideon shrugged. She turned to Sara suddenly, “Of course, Captain Lance.”

Zari watched as she walked over and pressed buttons on the console pulling up yet another map of anachronisms. “How do you keep track of it all? Talking to Sara, me, keeping the ship running?”

“It is my purpose,” Gideon replied easily, “I’m good at multitasking, remember? Now come on.”

* * *

 

“You need to stop doing that,” Zari snapped as she held her stomach. The constant teleporting reminded her of how she felt whenever Wally took them somewhere with his super speed. She gave a shuddering breath before straightening herself up and saw they were now in the engine room. Ray and Wally were pulling out their tools while discussing the damages that needed to be fixed.

“My apologies,” Gideon replied dismissively. She kept her eyes trained on the boys, “Mr. West, I suggest you not splice those two wires together. It’s hardly necessary and has a twenty seven percent chance of disabling my functions.”

“Oops, sorry Gideon,” Wally apologized sheepishly to the ceiling. Zari bit back a smile as Gideon rolled her eyes at the young man.

“In order to fix the engines you will have to recalibrate the temporal delineators as well as reboot the capacitators,” Gideon said. She watched as the boys looked around unsurely. Sighing, she continued, “The delineators are to your left. And the capacitators are behind the gauges.”

“Right, totally knew that,” Ray nodded to himself with a grin.

“Of course you did, Dr. Palmer.”

“They’re not too good at this are they,” Zari whispered to Gideon even though they wouldn’t hear her anyways.

“They’re new to it,” Gideon frowned, “Even Mr. Jackson took a while to learn the ropes of it all. And that was with Captain – Director Hunter helping him.”

“Well, at least they can make themselves useful,” Zari muttered to herself and crossed her arms. Gideon raised an eyebrow at her, clearly catching on to the self-depreciating tone. Zari shrugged, “What? Come on, kid’s been here for like two days and already he’s fitting in. Taking over Jax’ spot – not that anyone could. But I mean, it’s like he was just meant to be here.”

“And you think you’re not?” Gideon finished for her. Zari looked away, not wanting to reply. Gideon hummed to herself and turned back to the boys, “Well it’s not like they’re that good at it anyways. I’m still doing most of the work.”

Zari gave her an incredulous look until Gideon nodded at the pressure gauges in the back. She watched as Wally unscrewed one of the tops of the delineators. It was over-pressurized and there should have been some blow back, but Gideon waved her finger to the side and the gauge needle lowered immediately.

“Impressive,” Zari said.

“I’ve always thought so,” Gideon bragged as she raised her hand and the temperature for the pumps in the back adjusted as well.

“Aren’t you going to tell them about everything you’re doing?” Zari asked.

Gideon’s face dropped at that, “Most people don’t usually like knowing they’d be dead without their AI. They normally prefer to do the bare minimum of what’s required. Rip was my only Captain that ever cared to learn more. He was very good at that.”

Zari couldn’t help but smirk at the fondness in the other woman’s voice and the soft look on her face, “So he gets to be Rip, but the rest of us are Mr. and Ms.?”

“Well perhaps if you get married I’ll consider calling you Mrs.,” Gideon quipped at her. She grabbed her hand then and faced the wall. Suddenly the blank wall in front of them melted away to reveal the medbay.

“That is seriously trippy,” Zari breathed.

“It’s a requirement,” Gideon reminded her as she stepped over the threshold. “I’m often required to be in two places at once. Dr. Palmer and Mr. West need me in the engine room but I’m afraid Ms. Jiwe is also rather concerned for your wellbeing.”

“This is just weird,” Zari shook her head, “I mean that’s me, lying in bed there. But I’m standing right here, next to you.”

“Your existence is on another plane, think of it like your soul outside of your shell of a body,” Gideon said.

“Yeah, that really helps. Thanks, Gideon,” Zari said sarcastically. Somehow, Zari had thought meeting John Constantine would have been the strangest thing to happen to her. This definitely took the cake though. Gideon shrugged again and moved towards the display panel, changing the settings to show Zari’s updated vitals.

“She is perfectly stable, Ms. Jiwe,” Gideon assured the worrying woman.

Amaya took Zari’s hand on the bed and looked up to the ceiling, “Then why isn’t she waking up yet?”

“She will wake in her own time. Her injuries have healed-”

“Then why don’t you just wake her up now?” Amaya demanded.

“I cannot,” Gideon said primly, “She is not under a medical induced coma. She has to come out of it naturally. On her own. I am sorry, Ms. Jiwe.” Amaya sighed and stroked Zari’s hair on the bed. They watched as Zari’s heartrate spiked slightly on the screen. Amaya looked at in confusion while Gideon turned to Zari with a sly smile of her own.

“Shut up,” Zari muttered.

“Perhaps we should have a hearing test conducted. I didn’t say anything, Ms. Tomaz.”

“Look, how do I wake up already? Don’t you think you’ve wasted enough time?” Zari said.

“Dr. Palmer, don’t touch the red wire – only the yellow! Splice that with the blue,” Gideon suddenly shouted. Zari looked back at the space that the engines now seemed to occupy where Ray quickly dropped the red wire and raised his hands in surrender. Gideon could be quite scary when she wanted to be. The AI turned to Zari, “As I told Ms. Jiwe, I cannot wake you up. Only you can.”

“Well how do I do that?”

“Well, why do you insist on being in a coma instead of waking up?” Gideon asked.

“I don’t know – how am I supposed to know? Help me!”

“Well, I do have some basic psychiatry programming installed. I suppose we could do a quick therapy session,” Gideon turned to an empty counter where a large binder suddenly appeared. She walked towards it and started flipping through the pages mumbling to herself, “No, no, that’s not it. Close, but not quite.”

“Shouldn’t you be able to find things on like in like a fraction of a second?” Zari asked.

Gideon shot her a glare, “These practices haven’t been archived well! Sometimes it takes me a while to go through the correct information. And don’t even get me started on the filing system. It hasn’t been updated in ages.”

Zari took a deep breath and cleared her thoughts. She closed her eyes and channeled herself properly. “Alright, Gideon, I need to get out of here.”

“I am aware of that, are you?” Gideon snapped at her, “We are getting closer to the black hole and we won’t be able to time jump safely until you wake up properly. Chances are, my systems will go down as we near the center and my systems is what your life support is running on.”

“So I could die?”

“There is a fifty six percent chance of your demise. And a ninety seven percent chance that you would simply be stuck here with me. Except, if contact to your body is broken, I’m not sure you can get back to your plane of existence,” Gideon said.

“Great, just great,” Zari huffed and sat on the floor, completely giving up.

Gideon tilted her head at the other woman, “Are you considering a plan? You have only a little over an hour left.”

“What’s the point?” Zari asked dejectedly, “It’s not like it matters anyways. If I were to stay in my own time then I’d be dead by now anyways. And if I die now? Well, clearly they can replace me pretty easily. Wally sure fit in pretty quickly. Maybe this way I’ll have a chance at seeing my brother again too.”

“Right, Captain Lance needs my help,” Gideon announced, “Come find me when you’re done with your pity party and ready to help yourself. I told you, babysitting is not high up on my list of duties.” Her sharp words were bellied by the comforting squeeze she gave Zari’s shoulder. Zari looked up at her in surprise, only for Gideon to look back at her with a slightly unsure smile of her own. Gideon nodded again, snapped her fingers and the engine room disappeared. The medbay was normal again as she walked out. Zari sighed as Amaya sat by her bedside, holding her totem.

“You need to wake up,” Amaya commanded, “Because I need you here.” Zari looked up at that and looked at Amaya’s tear filled eyes. “Now would be a really good time to wake up, Zari. We’re connected. You belong right here by my side.”

Zari reached out to try and touch Amaya’s shoulder to comfort her like Gideon had for Zari. But her hand went right through, as if she were a complete ghost.

Suddenly, Amaya breathed sharply and looked to her vitals on the monitor. They were perfectly level, same as ever. But somehow, Zari knew Amaya had sensed her presence. They really were connected. Zari had to find Gideon.

* * *

 

It wasn’t hard to track down Gideon. She just had to follow the arguing in the parlor. Rip was pouring over maps on his desk, a glass of whiskey by his side. While Gideon looked at him disapprovingly with her arms crossed at him.

“Have you considered not drinking all the time to relieve your stress?” Gideon snapped at him.

“Have you considered not nagging me at every possible opportunity?” Rip countered, pointedly taking another sip of his whiskey. Gideon glared even more. She snapped her fingers and her avatar appeared on the console. She moved in front of it, almost blending in with the hologram as she addressed him again.

“You know I don’t like it when you drink.”

“I’m sorry,” his tone was apologetic as he pushed the glass away from him. Rip took a step towards her, “I didn’t mean to upset you – but you do have a tendency to worry too much.”

“I worry the appropriate amount!” Gideon insisted. She pushed a button on the console and the avatar turned off. She huffed as she walked away back to her position by the desk.

Rip groaned as he turned in a circle, “Oh come on! You cannot just leave whenever you’re angry with me.” He waited, staring at the console while Gideon defiantly looked in the other direction. Rip sighed, “Alright, I am sorry.”

“Say it like you mean it,” Gideon said.

“I always mean it, Gideon. You know that,” Rip said softly, “I am sorry. I know you only worry about me for my own good. It’s been a while since you’ve done it constantly.”

“Well, you are the one that left,” Gideon said bitterly.

“Yet another thing I will spend the rest of my life apologizing for,” Rip said with a wry smile.

“You plan on spending the rest of your life with me?” Gideon teased him.

“If you’ll have me.”

“Always.”

“Good,” Rip said contently. He cleared his throat and walked back over to the desk next to Gideon, “I don’t suppose you’d mind helping me out with this?”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Gideon shrugged.

“You’re here for a lot more than just questions and answers, Gideon,” Rip rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps to you,” Gideon said, her voice forlorn. Rip frowned at her response.

“You know that’s not true,” he said softly. Gideon kept her gaze trained on the papers on the desk.

“There is a forty two percent likelihood that it’s the one on the left,” she said.

“Gideon, can we-”

“Would you like me to contact Captain Lance?” Gideon asked.

“No, no, that’s fine,” Rip shook his head, knowing a dismissal when he saw it. “I’m sure she’ll be on her way back any moment. She went to check on Ms. Tomaz’ health. How is she doing?”

Gideon turned to the doorway where Zari was standing as she reported, “She’s stable. As I’ve said before.”

“Any idea when she’ll wake up? We are getting closer to the black hole and if she doesn’t wake up soon or if we don’t have the engines ready-”

“I know,” Gideon cut him off.

“I know. I know you know. Sorry,” Rip sighed and rested forward on his palms, looking down at the desk. “I just worry.”

“I know you do,” Gideon whispered softly. Zari wasn’t entirely sure if the words were meant for Rip or not. She watched as Gideon reached out towards her former Captain, a longing look in her eyes. Just like when Zari had reached out for Amaya, Gideon went straight through Rip’s body. She let out a frustrated groan and leaned closer to the man, not that it did any good. She could get as close as she wanted, but she had no physical form for him to feel.

“Gideon?” Zari walked towards her slowly.

“Done with your thinking?” Gideon asked, her eyes focused on Rip the entire time.

“You can’t touch him,” Zari said.

“I know. I never can. It’s just how things are.”

“But you want to,” Zari said, taking in the sad look in Gideon’s eyes. Suddenly she realized something, “Gideon, Do you wish you were human?”

Gideon stayed quiet for a long time, not even sparing Zari a glance. She almost thought she should ask again, until Gideon finally let out a simple, “No.” The AI finally turned to face her and asked, “Now then, ready to go?”

“Yeah, I guess – are you going to say goodbye?” Zari asked.

Gideon frowned, “What for? It’s not like I’m leaving. I’m always here. Everywhere, all at once.”

“Right.”

“Come on,” Gideon took her hand. Zari spared one last glance at Rip and could have sworn he was looking directly at them, a strange look in his eyes.

* * *

 

“Right then, figure out what’s been holding you back?” Gideon asked as they appeared in the library again.

“I really wish we could stop the teleporting. Why couldn’t we have just walked here?” Zari moaned as she took a seat.

“That would have taken far too long,” Gideon said, “Now then, what is the problem?”

Zari gave her a strange look, “You knew, didn’t you? That it was just me keeping myself here?”

“Yes.”

“You said you didn’t know!”

“And I didn’t, still don’t,” Gideon repeated. Seeing the confused look on Zari’s face she sighed and clarified, “I know you’re what’s holding yourself back. What I don’t know is why.” Zari bit her lip and looked away. Gideon nudged her as she took a seat next to her, “You can tell me. I’m a very good listener. And secret keeper, granted you might want your own codes for that. But I’m good at it.”

“Say I do wake up-”

“You will. And the sooner the better.”

“But when I do,” Zari corrected herself with an irritated glance to Gideon, “What’s that going to change? I wake up and who knows how long I’ll be on this ship for. It’s like there’s a revolving door for us. Everyone leaves eventually. And if I don’t have a place on this team-”

“What makes you think that?” Gideon asked.

“Oh come on. Other than Amaya, and on occasion Ray, it’s not like we’ve all bonded here. I’m half convinced they don’t even need me, just my totem,” Zari said.

“Oh yes. How terrible it must be to not have anyone talk to you unless they need something from you,” Gideon said sarcastically, “Like analyzing data. Or historical records. It’s not like I have any feelings.”

Zari looked down ashamed, “I’m sorry, Gideon.”

“It’s fine,” Gideon said stiffly, “I apologize. This isn’t about me, it’s about you.”

“Maybe it’s about both of us,” Zari frowned, “I mean, what are the chances that we both feel left out by the team and manage to find each other. Now.”

“Time can be funny like that sometimes,” Gideon said.

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry and we do appreciate you,” Zari said. True, she didn’t realize just how much the AI did to keep them alive on the ship. Even now as they were talking, Gideon had live feeds of the ship running on the monitors in the room. She really was everywhere. “And I suppose, I’m sorry for hacking you.”

“Well, it was only a little thing. Hardly good enough to put me out of business,” Gideon teased easily. Zari was about to argue back before catching the smile on the other woman’s face. “And thank you. I’m still not entirely sure how it happened, but I suppose I am glad you ended up here, for the time being. It was nice, to have someone to talk to, properly. I haven’t had a friend in a long time.”

“Rip’s your friend.”

“He is,” Gideon agreed easily, “And he will also leave eventually again. The man is incapable of staying in one place for too long. Even if said place is a time traveling vessel, he gets bored and stir crazy. And I don’t have the means to follow him. I’m stuck, right here.”

Zari looked around the room, Gideon’s plane of existence in some ways. “Well, it’s good decorating.”

“I thought so too,” Gideon said with a laugh. She sobered then and looked at Zari intensely, “And what about you? You now only have fourteen minutes and thirty seven seconds left. Before permanent brain damage occurs.”

“I could stay here,” Zari offered.

“You could,” Gideon nodded, “But there’s nothing for you here.”

“You’re here. And if I leave, won’t you get lonely?” Zari worried.

“Being alone isn’t what makes me lonely,” Gideon smiled softly, “I’m lonely when no one asks me how I’m feeling. Or for my opinion on something other than data. Or how everyone always cuts me off when I try to talk.”

“That’s very human of you,” Zari said.

“Twelve minutes and counting,” Gideon said.

Zari shook her head, “I just – with Wally coming on and Rip’s going to be onboard for a while too. And Ava drops by all the time – where does that leave me?”

Gideon shrugged, “I could always use a friend myself. I miss talking to someone.”

“I could use someone to talk to too,” Zari nodded as she remembered her nightmares. Gideon had always been the one to wake her up, but it had never occurred to the woman that she could talk to the AI about her dreams. Never saw it as important. “I could use a good secret keeper,” Zari winked.

Gideon smiled and stood up holding out a hand for Zari, “Ten minutes. Are you ready now?”

Zari took a deep breath and stood up, “Alright. Going home, waking up. How do I do that?”

“Well, normally it should be similar to waking up from a dream,” Gideon said before moving forward to pinch her arm. Zari let out a shriek of pain and rubbed the spot. “Oops, sorry. I really did think that would work,” Gideon apologized, “Perhaps something symbolic? In those children’s movies they’re always talking about true love’s kiss to wake up the princess. Perhaps we should try that?”

“I’m not a princess, Gideon! Besides, you’re not really the one I want to kiss,” Zari blushed heavily.

“Well that’s rude! I’ll have you know I’m an excellent kisser. I haven’t had any complaints before”

“Who have you been kissing?” Zari narrowed her eyes at Gideon.

“Details,” Gideon waved off, “Oh wait, I know!” Gideon snapped her fingers and Zari’s shoes were suddenly a beautiful pair of ruby red slippers. “This worked in the other movie!”

“Wizard of Oz,” Zari nodded, “I remember. Amaya showed it to me on one of my first nights here. It’s her favourite.”

“Perhaps the emotional connection will help,” Gideon nodded, “Now then, click your heels three times and say the magic words. Seven minutes.”

“Alright, here it goes then,” Zari sighed. She closed her eyes and thought about breakfasts on the Waverider, how Ray insisted on the chore wheel so they took turns making food. “There’s no place like home.” Click. Movie nights were the best though. When they were all in their PJs watching the oldies (or what the others considered current classics) and eating popcorn and candy. “There’s no place like home.” Click. And she thought about Amaya. How she was always so kind to Zari, she thought about how the other woman had stayed by her bedside. Zari belonged at her side. “There’s no place like home.” Click.

* * *

 

The first thing Zari was aware of was the steady beeping noise, and how annoying it was. “Why won’t someone turn that thing off?” Zari groaned. Immediately the beeping stopped.

“Zari!” The next thing Zari was aware of as she opened her eyes was how Amaya had thrown herself against her. Zari wrapped her arms around the other woman, grateful for the comforting embrace. “I was so worried.”

“I know, I’m sorry I scared you,” Zari apologized.

“Scared all of us,” Sara corrected from behind Amaya. Zari looked around properly and saw the whole team surrounding her. “Gideon told us you were about to wake up. And we didn’t want you to be alone.”

“Thank you,” Zari said.

“And, our little black hole crisis is averted as well,” Ray grinned, “Wally and I were able to fix up the engines so we are now drifting away from it as we speak. Well, Gideon’s driving, but still.”

“We’ll give you a bit more time to recover properly before we do another time jump,” Rip reassured her. “Perhaps we should also give her some space?” He looked around the room pointedly. The group grumbled and protested but slowly made their way out of the medbay, hugging and patting Zari as they went.

“I’ll let you rest,” Amaya said as she gave her one last hug, “Do you want anything? I can fabricate something for you?”

“I like pancakes,” Zari asked.

“Chocolate chip pancakes coming up,” Amaya smiled at her before walking out.

“Well then, I know you’ve just technically come out of a coma, but some rest will be good for you,” Rip said, “I’ll have Gideon monitor your vitals and let us know of any changes.”

“Gideon’s pretty helpful,” Zari commented lightly.

“She’s the best,” Rip answered.

“And an excellent kisser,” Zari said. Rip paused in his movements and stared at her slack jawed. Zari shrugged innocently, “Or so I’ve heard. Care to comment?”

Rip mouthed wordlessly like a fish out of water. Briefly he glanced at a spot in the corner before looking back at Zari, a small smile on his face. “Accurate. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am going to go see if they need any help making your order of chocolate chip pancakes.” Rip nodded at her, giving Zari a stern look before leaving her alone as well.

Well, not completely alone.

“Gideon, you there?” Zari called.

“I always am,” Gideon’s voice responded all around her. The voice was from the speakers but Zari knew she would be closer than that. She held out her hand and felt a slight breeze against her fingertips. Like she had been touched by a ghost.

“Yeah, I know you are.”


End file.
